


Risks and Chances

by Missy



Category: Raising Hope (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy takes a risk in opening himself up to Sabrina...and in dancing when they have no music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks and Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII: Raising hope, Jimmy/Sabrina, love you, adore, family

Jimmy was singing under his breath while Sabrina poured wine into Dixie Cups in the kitchenette. His little girl had finally fallen asleep, and, as he tip-toed to the door, he prayed Hope would keep dreaming about calculus and hitting her grandpa with a hammer like any good toddler should. 

He exhaled as he left the room, padding down to the living room to the tune of Sabrina’s muffled laugher . She was curled up on the couch with another photo album, paging through someone’s old memories. “

“Oh yeah,” he shook his head. “Good old Draakar Noir,” he winced. “That was a long time ago.” Jimmy poked the picture pasted to the page. “Keep fighting the man, Draaakar! Wherever you went…”

He realized that Sabrina was giggling hard –and not the usual pity giggles she gave him when he did something he thought was funny. She seemed a little embarrassed. “Oh God.”

“What?” 

“This is so weird,” she shook her head. “You’re going to laugh at me….”

“I can’t read your mind…” he gave her a sly look and wiggled his fingers near her 

She gently pushed him away. “Yeah, that’s annoying – don’t do it again. When I was a teenager, I had the stupidest crush on a boy who looked just like you. And called himself Draaker Noir.”

“Wow….” Jimmy puzzled that out for a minute. 

“No, there weren’t two of you,” she said, before he could ask. “I had a crush on you…annnd I’m totally the dumbest person in the world ‘cause I didn’t recognize you out of makeup.” She took a long drink of wine and poured herself a little more. “Weird, huh?”

Jimmy paused to soak that all in. A voice - a little nagging one (oh please stop sounding like his mom) spoke up, and he jerked his body to face hers. “Let’s dance.”

Her eyebrow rose. “To what?”

“Well,” he said, standing up eagerly. “I can hum better than Shelly.”

Sabrina’s smile was a parody of playful reluctance. But she put down her wine and followed him into a light hold, an awkward slow-dance. And looking into her beautiful eyes, Jimmy started to hum.

It felt so nice, so warm in her arms, and she trusted him so much – he’d try never to take advantage of that fact ever again. He started humming Elvis against the top of her head and she tucked her face into his shoulder, her arms around him and her legs brushing between his.

“Do you think you could ever like me back,” he asked, “the way you liked me then?”

Their lips were an inch or two apart. Sabrina’s eyes had crossed as she concentrated on his words. If she made a joke about taking, but then she was kissing him, and it was the best feeling he’d ever had, and she WASN’T talking about her stupid college boyfriend so 

And it was just like one of his mom’s Harlequin Romance novels…or at least one of the Avons she kept crammed under the mattress. They rolled up together on the couch, pushing up what lay as a barrier between them and grasping, stroking soft, yielding flesh and popping buttons open to kiss what they could find. 

Sabrina called the shots – she was the one who applied a condom to his cock – who was on top of him when he finally entered her. Jimmy was too busy staring at stars and obeying the call of his biological instincts. It was exactly what he’d dreamed of, in spite of his clumsiness, finally – even better than a Burt Reynolds movie.

And Jimmy knew what made it that way. His hips bucked and bucked, stabbing his cock into the warmth surrounding him, and suddenly he was pushing her fingers out of the way, trying to grind her clit into his pelvis and thrust into her with all of the grace of a mindless zombie. They kissed violently, rocking sideways, until he finally Sabrina stiffened under him and turned inward in a series of deep contractions.

What could Jimmy do but follow her down? “I love you,” he choked out into the side of her neck. He was too far gone to ask for a reply, or to dream that he’d been heard. 

Her arms curved around his back. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
